totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aramina120
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Creators Sign Ups! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks (Talk) 07:37, November 6, 2010 I didn't do them, I friend made them for me. I'll ask him and I'll tell you (: LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 16:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!=D Congratualations! You have been chosen to be an Admin on The Total Drama Creators Wiki! I hope you do this wiki proud![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Colour Splash! The 1st episode is now up and running! Make sure you put your entries in by Tuesday (Australian). Click on the link below to submit your entries. Colour Splash! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 02:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) iPods I just made them in paint. All you do is colour the back ground, colour you character in black, draw an ipod and add it in to the characters ears. Then you write the text in, I used "calbri" as the font. Hope I helped![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 19:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Just upload the ipod like it is on my talk page and tell me what you want it to say on them. I will fix them up and then I will send them back to you tonight after school.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 20:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Ipods Here:[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION: URGENT ALL TDC USERS! Hi, No one has voted for a featured user, featured creation OR featured contstant yet! You can nominate/vote for these by checking out the links below! Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured User/Featured Creation=Urgent! WE NEED VOTES! No one has voted for a featured user or a featured creation! You can nominate some one/creation or vote for someone/creation. Read the Rules on these links for more infomation. Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting THX=D[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 08:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, please sign up here: http://totaldramantm.wikia.com/wiki/Cycle_1_Sign-ups =D LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie Star! The 3rd episode has now started! Check out the link below! >Movie Star!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 19:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Sport Time! The 4th episode has begun! Check out the link below! Sport Time! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 01:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 09:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Season 3 Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like you to join my new roleplay Total Drama Designers. Or at least, join the wiki to help update pages when we have to. I hope to see you around soon :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)